The overall objective of this project is to investigate the biology of tooth development. The more immediate objectives, planned for investigation during this project period are: to ascertain the involvement of cells in the mineralization of enamel, dentin, cementum and bone. This will be done by a combination of morphological, histochemical and electron probe studies.